Twins of Fate
by moonlitcat
Summary: Rewrite of "Silvernight and Goldenday" A mother wants only the best for her children, for them to live fun happy lives. She should never know the dangers they should face, especially when she knows she will never be able to be there for them. Samantha and Harrison have a long way to go before their fate will lead to peace. fem/slash/het
1. Prologue

(A/N: Hello lovelies. I have been gone for almost 6 years. My life went down hill quickly, and despite never having forgotten any of my stories, I never managed to find my heart for writing. This was one of my first ever fics, and I am really hoping to rediscover my passion through this fiction. So for new fans and my old fans, here is the first rewritten chapter of Silvernight and Goldenday

In startling contrast to the hospitals that lily had been to in the muggle world, the birthing ward at St. Mungos was completely wild. Pictures covering the walls that played ambiance noises depending on her wishes (currently she was listening to wild birds and rains matching with a lovely rainforest that was taking up the majority of the left wall), one of the most comfortable beds she has ever been one, and the soft lights of the torches that somehow managed to be just perfect in brightness. The pregnant woman may have lived in the wizarding world for 8 years, but still, these little things still manage to fill her with wonder. It didn't even matter that technically this place was no surprise, since she had long ago Saw herself here.

Now if only she wasn't in pain and listening to her husband goof of with his best friend.

James, tall and slightly muscled with untamable nest of dark brown hair was grinning widely, pride and smugness rolling off the man in waves as he teased his play boy best friend, one Sirius Black, about his wondering ways. Sirius' looks were somehow aristocratic and wild. He silky black hair pulled back halfway into a loose bun, and black leather muggles jacket hugging tight to his broad shoulders. The man was teasing back good naturedly, but she could see the tightness in his hands and eyes, the pain.

"I believe that is enough Potter." The room quieted, even the birds silencing themselves in respect to her Best Friend's silky voice sliding through the room. Lily smiled, relieved that Severus, and Remus, could make it. The werewolf was standing slightly behind and to the side of the man that lily knew as his mate and her friend. Remus had short cropped sandy blonde hair, kind yet mischievous eyes, and scars covering his face and neck. She snorted when she noticed that his tie was slightly rescue under his sweater vest, revealing just a hint of a purpling bruise that she wasn't even going to try to bet was done by the calm Slytherin in front of him.

"Thank you, Severus." Lily grinned, hoping to divert James and Sirius from getting insulted. "I love what you have done with your hair."

She giggled as he realized that his usually perfectly maintained black locks were running a little on the messed side. Though even then, he merely rose an eyebrow while twitching his eye "indeed."

She laughed again. Her friend usually was the perfect image of put together, but along with his hair, his shirt was wrinkled, and his skin showing the light sheen of sweat. She smiled even more when, insulted he stuck his nose (rather large and imposing that it was) into the hair, causing her to laugh harder, he knew she couldn't handle when he did that.

"Oh look Padfoot, it's like watching a goose." Her husbands voice punctured through her good mood, making lily sigh.

"James, please, I know you don't like hi-"

"James enough."

Everyone blinked, staring in surprise at Sirius, who started blushing and scowling. "Lily is laying down right there, about to have your child, and you are trying to pick fights with sniv-Snape." The pureblood started glaring at the door, and only lily and Remus noticed his shaking fist. "You are having a family, don't ruin it." He stalked from the room, pushing Severus out of the way.

"well…. Lily, you look beautiful." Remus quickly broke through the silence before it had a chance ti even start, carefully moving closer to the pregnant red head.

Lilly shook her head, "Don't lie to me, I am sweaty and fat, and probably about to pass out from the potions."

"no, you are glowing" James had shaken off his pride, and was now staring at her adoringly, "Sirius was right, you are whats important…you and our child." He laid a careful hand upon the swell of her belly, eyes crinkled adorably in the corners.

Lily sniffed, holding back her tears, "Oh James."

"Lily."

They stared at each other, warm gold and green meeting each other filled with love and devotion. They were lost in their own world, and the two other men in the room could only shuffle, Severus gliding closer to his lover.

Knock knock.

"why hello!" A short man with red hair and blue eyes shuffled into the room. He wore white and red robes, signifying he was a head healer. "My name is MediWizard Abaz, and I will be taking over your care for the night."

The three men straightened, watching the healer carefully. Lily though, smiled, already Knowing that this was the right healer for her.

He cleared his throat, glancing down at the unrolled scroll in his hands, "This says you have declined knowing the gender of you child, you have decided to have a natural as possible birth, only taking potions for pain…and huh…You wish for Master Snape, Mister Lupin, Mister Pettigrew, and Mister Black to be here with you?" he rose his eyebrow, glancing up at the sheepish woman.

"Yes, I have a feeling that they will be needed for emotional support." Lily shrugged, wincing slightly as a powerful contraction wracked her body. They were starting to come along a lot more. The healer nodded, eyes flashing as he mentally noted her wince.

"And is everyone-"

"HERE!" A mousy man, short and chubby with shaggy dark blonde hair ran in pulling Sirius by his arm, "I di-didn't mis anything did I-I-I mean we." He glanced around, blinking wildly as he noticed that no, they hadn't missed the birth of James' child.

Lily smiled at them both, "We are ready now MediWizard Abaz."

He grinned, nodding as he sent off a Patronus to get his assistants ready for the baby. "Good." Spelling the door shut, his magic started to fill the room, causing the men, minus James to respectfully move to one side of the room. "Shall we get started then?"

" **JAMES POTTER, YOU BETTER NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN"** Lily screamed as another contraction racked through her body. Her eyes where blazing green fire in pain and anger. The potions only dulled the pain slightly, and she was still waiting for Abaz to tell her it was time to push. Two hours had passed since he started encouraging her contractions, and at this point, she really regretted her wish to have a mostly muggle birth.

" Now, now Lily dear, please just calm down" James tried to sooth. Sadly for him, it just pissed her off more.

" **CALM DOWN! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE YOU CAN STUFF THAT SHI_ARGHH! CAN I PLEASE START PUSHING!."** Lily knew in her head that she was being unfair, but why should she fucking care, Lily was going through agony.

"Almost," Abaz was still grinning, highly amused by how spirited Lily was turning out to be, the raging woman barely resembled the sweet tempered one of two hours ago. This woman glowed with her anger and she was almost ready.

"Oooh Jaime boythe missus is angry?" Sirius bellowed out a bark like laugh.

"Sirius not now" Remus snapped, before Lily could.

Remus and Severus were glaring at black, the man having gotten over his moment of maturity in order to tease his friend. Peter was pale and sweating, unable to handle the sounds of lily's screams.

"Lily, sweetheart, breath." James ignored his friends, only concerned with his wife.

" **WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP"** Lily was shaking, this was almost too damn much.

"Push"

The command broke through her pain, and lily snarled, "About time!"

What proceded was pain and blood and magical. The birthing of a child is one of the ugliest most magical parts of life. Though Peter had to throw up half way through.

Samantha iris Potter was born at 11:40 am. She was a healthy red-faced screaming baby. After she was cleaned, she was passed off to her father, James gazed at his perfect little girl. She was obviously going to look exactly like her mum. Except for the eyes. Samantha had his golden eyes. He felt his magic tug, wrapping around his heir, her magic tugging back. He grinned, amazed that he had a hand in creating such a perfect little babe.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Abaz started cursing.

"Ok Ms. Potter, relax just calm down." Abaz soothed. "You are just getting two miracles today instead of one. He snapped "Ok now I want you to push_" Lily was creaming, her voice hoarse as she pushed, desperate to get the second baby out. "that's it_ just a little more_ it's a boy!"

Lily stared at her son concerned. He was so small in the healers arms, silent and still. The man was waving his wand around he rbabe, eyes narrowed. Finally he sighed, frowning.

"what is it?" She lifted her arms, wanting her baby.

"Your daughters magic hid him from us, he was slow to develop…Only time will tell if he will be 100% healthy from having his development smothered by his twin."

The room was silent. Greif rising with in Lily as she stared at her small child.

"will he be a squib" The question came from James, who was emotionlessly staring at his wife and son.

"Does that matter Potter, are you so self-centered that you would care if your child had no mag-" Severus paused, felling his foot start to ache from where Remus had stepped on it.

James glared hatefully at Snape, "Of course not, we should just be prepared."

Lily stared sadly at her baby, straining to try and see the answer to her fears.

Abaz spoke up from behind her, breaking her concentration. " What will you call him?"

James was stone cold. He couldn't even feel the magic of the, thing that was cradled in his wife's arms. And that was answer enough to the pureblood that the child was going to be magicless, an insult to the potter name. _That thing isn't even crying I doubt it'd survive the night. She should be saying her goodbyes, and that healer shouldn't be encouraging her to get attached to a child that will be taken from her._ James thought furiously. He was so tired of seeing people torn apart by loss, and this unplanned child would devastate his wife.

" Harrison Jade Potter." Lily spoke with finality. " and you, Severus, and you, Remus are to be his godfathers. I mean even if I didn't make you both godfathers, you'd both have ended up with custody" Remus and Severus flushed, there beliefs confirmed that she had discovered them. Lily smiled, amused. She knew Severus was going to start wracking his brains to figure out how she discovered his secret. She shook her head, even without her weird visions of the future, she could easily see her friends coming together.

"No." James walked forward, standing in front if his wife, "Remus and Sirius were to be Samantha's god-parents. Peter and Snape can have the boy." He wasn't going to let that babe hurt the already fragile werewolf. Bad enough his wife was attached.

"JAMES! Remus can be godfather to both of them."

"And so what about Peter? He is a member of this family as well."

Lily sighed, shaking her head… _well, I guess Severus and Remus will get custody of both of them if something happened._ Smiling at peter, and then glancing at Severus, "Would you guys be willing to but aside your differences for Harrison?"

Peter jumped, nodding frantically as her moved towards lily, staring wide-eyed at the babe. "Of course, Lily."

"I certainly can control myself."

Lily smiled, letting peter touch her child's small hand, her eyes starting to close. She barely noticed Severus carefully lifting the precious bundle, or James and Sirius helping the Healer put Samantha into a magical crib. The lights dimmed.

Right before she closed her eyes, Lily received a vision., ironically the very one she was trying to force earlier.

She started to cry but was quickly pulled under from the force of her exhaustion.

Her poor children.


	2. Mother's Hope and A Rat's Doom

_AN: It's really weird writing this again. Its such a product of the times to me. When I was younger, op stories of Wrong Boy Who lived were everywhere. I was particularly obsessed with them. Its an interesting challenge to try and change such an outdated and honestly a bit cringey story to suit the type of writer I am today._

 _Please forgive this chapter, I need to fit a lot of exposition somewhere. Lol._

* * *

Lily grinned, watching her children play in front of their, warded, fireplace. The two young ones made honestly the cutest most entrancing baby babble that she almost wished it was possible to use her muggle camera to capture the memories. Wizarding ones are good and all, but sometimes one wants to have more than just visuals safely captured onto film. Unfortunately, it seems like despite being so young, her babies' magic is particularly visual. Or at least…Sammie's is. Sometimes the baby seemed to glow, and it had the unfortunate side affect of disrupting any video Lily had tried to record. And while Harry was much easier to deal with, it didn't seem right to only record one of her babies.

The young mother sighed, grinning ruefully. Harry's magic was so much subtler, instead of pouring out of him, it sort of leaked from his hands, making items glow and spin and dance. It certainly made things in their crib chaotic when it was time to set them down to sleep! Though honestly, the fact that her big oaf of a love seemed to always credit the magical displays to little Sammie was frustrating.

Both of her children where destined for so much. And Lily only wished she could do more to help. But being a Seer was a tiny bit more complicated than what is portrayed in movies and books. She had long since learned that even if she told a mother to keep her child close, somehow fate would still twist things around to having that child wind up lost. And the one time she tried to clearly warn Severus that he shouldn't follow James, Peter, and Sirius to the shrieking shack because she saw a vision of a growling wolf and her best friend's terrified face, she had been unable to choke out the words.

She did have to admit though, she had it loads better than Pandora's mother, who seemed to be able to tell people about her visions, but only in confusing and sometimes unhelpful riddles. Lily often had wondered if maybe Cassandra was related to her namesake in Greek mythology. That would explain why the only people who could understand and truly recognize that she was a seer was Lily (a seer herself) and Pandora (Cassandra's own daughter).

Lily sighed, this manner of thinking just bringing her back to the worry for her kids. Her vision was disjointed, even more so than usual. She saw what she is more than positive is her death, her babies glowing and pushing back the darkness, and a vison of a handsome young man, holding tightly to a beautiful woman's hand as they pushed and supported each other in a violent battle. She was cloaked in sunshine, and he was draped in the nighttime sky. These images stood out the most, but overlaying it all was the sense of love and pain and hardship.

Lily could only stare at her happy babies, and wish desperately that she had decided to follow divination instead of charms. Maybe then she would know what to do with this knowledge beyond feeling helpless.

Though, perhaps Cassandra may have some advice. There has to be some reason Lily was given this vision. And unlike when her neighbors 5-year-old son went missing or when Severus almost died, Lily will find some way to help.

Nodding, she summoned a quill and parchment and readied herself to conduct a letter to the only other Seer she knows.

* * *

In an old manor hall, more than fiftey wizards gathered, looking upon a black as tar throne on a raised diaz. The wizards and witches were cloaked in the deepest black, and the skull like ,masks shone white in the light from various flickering candels.

Peter nervously shuffled, scratching his twinging arm in the shadows of this darkened manor. He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this. Honestly, the young man had feverently wished that he could avoid as much of the war as possible. But when the headmaster asked him to do something, Peter couldn't well refuse could he? Hell, he bloody well owed than man just for Giving Remus a place at Hogwarts. Remus was Peter's first friend, the first person to stand up for stupid fat peter. The rat Animagus owed Remus everything.

So, when Dumbledore asked if Peter could act as a spy in the death eaters, who was Peter to refuse? Especially when the old man revealed that the dark would be targeting Lily and James. Targeting little Harry, the only creature in this world who depended on Peter. The young man had agreed, steeling himself from what he knew was going to be a life changing decision. A decision that would change him irrevocably.

Though he still felt that flush of shame, wondering if the headmaster had known this whole time that those slimy snakes had been secretly tormenting peter, plaguing his mind with doubts during his final year. Always, reminding peter that he was nothing, that his only value was being the bait and the scapegoat for his friends. Alecto Carrow was probably the worst at this. Her words more than Malfoy's or even her brother seemed to cut so deeply. Scarring his already timid mind. And even worse were the moments she was almost sweet, telling him that he could at least be useful to the dark. Her well maintained nails scraping through his hair and then gently puling on his sandy locks still tormented him, even two years later.

Peter swallowed down his whimper. She was on mission in Germany, and she couldn't torment him anymore. Hell, he had managed to persevere. He never forgot that even though he was not as magically gifted as his friends, he was still the closest to Remus, and the werewolf had always insisted that Peter was made of sterner stuff. And he had been instrumental once in keeping McGonagall distracted from one of their more, adventurous pranks. Peter breathed deeply, he was good at pretending that he was so timid that he would never be trusted with secrets. Good at rolling with anything and coming out somehow for the better. Out of all four of them, Peter got in trouble the least. He could do this. And if he couldn't, then he was sure Snape would be able to take care of Harry by himself.

"Greetings my faithful." The lilting timbre struck through the room, every cloaked member sliding to one knee in reference to the handsome man in front of the. A man with malevolent red eyes, and a smirk as cruel as it was captivating.

Peter couldn't do this. He shook in his cloak, fisting his hands desperately. Nothing has made being in this man's presence better. Nothing could keep Peter from shaking at the dark syrupy magic that filled the hall. He didn't even know how he's managed to survive six meetings. Survive the burning agony of such dark magic branding him, piercing his once pure white core and forever tainting him. Ever since that day, Peter had struggled to produce more than a wisp of his Patronus. And the sandy blonde man couldn't help but mourn for the small fawn. A creature that had only been a manifestation after the joy of his godson's birth.

"I have decided it was time to reward the member who has proven himself, to be one of your Lord's most" The Dark Master's voice grew hard, and piercing, causing peter to shake slightly. "Loyal of servants."

Some sort of signal must have been given because suddenly a black and blood covered lump was revealed in front of their lord's throne. The lump was whimpering, and a stark white face glowed eerily in the candlelight. Snape.

Peter clenched his fists, fingernails biting into his flesh. He had heard the rumors, but he hadn't believed them. That Severus had joined the dark. There was no way he could do that to Lily…to Remus. Did he willingly join and then turn traitor? Is he a spy from the get go? Did the headmaster know about this? Why would he have Peter join these people if Snape was alre-Right. Slithering. Peter gulped, trying to push the frustration from his mind, frustration from long since having taken advantage of the Headmaster's discrimination against the snakes, only to know have it bite him in the tail.

Because this, this wasn't good. Sever Snape was competent. He was Lily's true first choice for a god parent. Not Peter. Bloody Hell, Peter wasn't even a real first choice as a secret keeper, picked instead because he literally would be the last person anyone would expect.

Snape couldn't die here. But neither could Peter, because it would leave the Potters vulnerable. Who knew when they'd discover that their Secret Keeper was compromised?

"…consorting with mudbloods and beasts. He has disgraced us. But Lord Voldemort is merciful" Peter forced himself to pay attention to the monster on the throne, ripping his eyes from the bloodied form of the Slytherin, and shaking his fears from his mind. "Severus~, come to me." The croon was cold, devoid of even the smallest semblance of warmth. And Peter flinched as he watched Snape crawl, unable to use one leg it was so mangled, across the floor, leaving a trail of blood. He was panting by the time he had pulled himself closer to the dark lord. "Good pet. There is no reason to fight me."

"You are a useful servant. Your potions have always please your master," he stroked his hand through blood-soaked hair, "Your sexual deviancies are the only BLACK MARK." He fisted Snape's raven locks, wrenching the pained man's head backwards. "I think the best way to re-educate you is to have you remember truly how disgusting mudbloods and beasts truly are." His white fingers came together, the snap loud enough it echoed through the room.

Doors slammed against the wall, and an angrily muzzled werewolf, covered in cuts and welts, frenzied pulling against metal collar and chains was led into the hall by three wizards. Peters breath caught in his throat as the animal was led to Severus. Drool dripping into the mangled mess that was his leg.

"As I said, I am merciful." A wave of his wand and Snape's hands and face glowed red, a protection spell sinking into the man's skin. "Feel what a beast does to Wizards. Feel why they are nothing but raving animals for us to control."

Peter averted his eyed, unable to watch at the were wolf claws apart the man who was once his enemy. The ripping of flesh, and Severus's screams filled the hall. Peter wondered that the man could still feel pain from what had already been done to his body. When the creams finally stopped and a single snap had the beast once more removed peter was shaking so much, he could swear his teeth were chattering.

"Remove him and heal him. Only enough that there will be no permanent damage" Voldemort's voice was bored, uncaring. Peter really was crying now, huge tears that mad his face even more damp under his mask. He watched as Severus (he couldn't bare to call him Snape anymore) was dragged from the room. Eyes soon sightless as he relived the past half an hour.

"And now," Peter jumped, locking eyes on the real beast in the room. "Why don't we get down to business. Bring the rat."

Arms grabbed onto Peter, his mouth punched as he tried to fight, making him bite down on his tongue. He was dragged, yelping and whimpering in fright as he was roughly pushed down in front of the monster he was marked for.

"I tire of your pitiful efforts as a light spy. Let us instead make you our own personal spy. Imperio."

* * *

 _AN: Miss Rowling's first three books especially are not very well developed. I always wished she had given more of an explanation to what happened to Peter, as I really find it believe able that the Marauders would hang out with someone for 7 years if he really was as bad as everyone said he was. I always felt that people's knowledge that he had betrayed the potters colored their recollection of him. I am not going to lie, I wouldn't be surprised if he sold out the Potters purposefully. But I also don't think I can completely blame him. He is honestly my second favorite marauder. And yea, that may be because I love tragic characters. Sue me._


End file.
